


Somebody's Gonna Love You

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically its luke before all the lingerie, he just loves ashton alot, i was sad and i wrote this, this is a prequel of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke's not ready for Ashton to spend the night and find out his secret but Ashton does anyway
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Somebody's Gonna Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was uh, very sad last night. And I wrote this in 2 hours because I just wanted Luke to be happy and loved. Please enjoy this. Also, I want to express my love to [Mel](https://bourgeoix.tumblr.com/) and [Heath](https://tigerteeff.tumblr.com/) who both told me this was very soft and all of the club, we are always there for me when I am extra sad I love all of you
> 
> This song is from Somebody's Gonna Love You by The Wldlfe

The first time Ashton spends the night, Luke’s not expecting it. They’ve only been officially dating for a few months, tentatively taking their relationship from friends who occasionally kiss to  _ boyfriends _ . It’s made Luke giddy, makes him feel like a teenager with a crush again, like the 15 year old kid who’s heart fluttered when Ashton walked into band practice, who stopped breathing when Ashton would casually brush against Luke during a show, not a 23 year old adult with a career and a  _ boyfriend. _

It still makes him smile, full of shock and awe that Ashton would pick Luke. Of all the people in the world, Ashton would choose Luke to be with. That apparently Ashton’s liked him for so long, since that first day at the movie theater and that he wants their relationship to be serious. Luke can picture a life with Ashton, is already imagining what it would be like to wake up next to Ashton, make coffee in the morning, whine until Ashton cooks him breakfast. Luke’s picturing being able to kiss Ashton whenever he wants, cuddling up next to him on the couch at night, listening to Ashton whine about how cold Luke’s feet are but making no move to change their positions. In the dark of the night, when Luke’s feeling his loneliest, Luke pictures their wedding, what it would be like to stand up in front of their family and friends, tell them all how much he loves Ashton. Luke knows it’s too soon, they’ve only been dating for so little time, but Luke’s known Ashton for  _ years. _ He’s loved him for so long that it’s so easy to picture a full life with Ashton, a life where he gets to bask in Ashton’s love, gets to tell Ashton how much he loves him over and over again.

However, Luke and Ashton haven’t spent the night together since they started dating. They’ve managed to start their relationship during a break from tour, hanging in the limbo of coming off an album and starting to create new music and it’s allowed them the freedom to explore the change in their relationship and go on  _ dates _ and spend time together. Luke’s enjoying it immensely, for getting to spend time with Ashton, with Petunia, having lazy days at home, dinner and coffee dates with Ashton. It’s been nice, getting to feel like a real person, being able to take the time to just breathe and enjoy having a boyfriend. 

Luke doesn’t have a problem with Ashton spending the night. In fact, he’s thrilled by the idea of Ashton staying over, getting to cuddle up to him and wake up to kisses, sitting outside on Luke’s patio and drinking coffee with the sunrise. It’s just that...Luke needs time to prepare for Ashton to spend the night. Both physically and mentally. 

Luke’s been wearing panties. There’s no easy way to put it. It had started years ago, sometime after they made  _ Sounds Good Feels Good _ , when Luke had started to grow his hair out and was wearing makeup. Michael had dared him once, to put on the silky underwear and wear it during a show. Luke had taken the challenge but hadn’t expected just how  _ right _ it had felt, standing there on stage, in front of millions of people wearing the panties and glittery eyeshadow. Luke had started buying his own pairs after that, going into whatever Target or Walmart they were near and buying whatever he could that looked soft and pretty and floral. He’s been doing it for years at this point, almost completely replacing all of his boxer briefs with the panties now, creating his own perfect collection. 

The thing is though, none of the other guys know about it. Sure, there was the dare, but Luke hasn’t told them about what he’s done since then. Whenever they share hotel rooms, Luke always changes in the bathroom, making sure to keep it out of sight. It just feels  _ right _ , looking at himself in the mirror, the lace and bows, framed in softness. There’s a feeling of being at home in his own body when he feels them, feeling like he can finally  _ breathe _ . 

Which, therein lies the whole problem for Luke really. Even now that they’re dating, Luke hasn’t told Ashton about it yet. Whenever they hook up, before they were dating and now that they are, Luke is very careful to not wear them. He doesn’t know how to talk to Ashton about it, isn’t sure how that conversation would go. What would he even say, “Oh by the way I like wearing women’s underwear because it makes me feel beautiful and at peace?” How would Ashton even take that? What if Ashton takes it the wrong way, thinks its something sexually charged for Luke when it’s only part of the equation? What if Ashton decides Luke’s too weird to date once he finds out?

Luke’s spent an agonizing amount of time thinking about how he’ll tell Ashton, but he never expected for him to just accidentally find out. They’re wrapped up a movie night with Michael and Calum, catching up on the Marvel movies they’ve missed while busy and it’s late. Calum’s half asleep already, head resting on Michael’s shoulder, unbothered by how Michael keeps jostling him whenever he points excitedly at the scene. Luke’s got his head in Ashton’s lap, dozing while Ashton plays with his hair. He’s content like this, Ashton’s fingers scratching at his scalp, warm and loved.

The movie wraps up and Ashton leans down to whisper to Luke. Michael’s arguing with a half asleep Calum about whether or not  _ Civil War _ is a good enough lead in to the rest of the current MCU. 

“Can I spend the night?” Ashton asks. He sounds worried and anxious, like he’s unsure if he can ask this of Luke. Luke wants nothing more than to have Ashton stay, to never have him leave. Luke can’t believe Ashton even has to ask, that he’s even unsure of Luke’s own desires. 

“Of course you can,” Luke whispers back, turning to face Ashton. Ashton smiles, pressing a kiss to Luke’s temple and Luke’s shocked by the look of wonder on Ashton’s face. It surely can’t be for him. He’s just  _ Luke, _ stupid silly Luke, baby of the band. 

Ashton nudges Luke off his lap, clapping his hands and starting to shoo Michael and Calum off the couch, even as Michael is caught between half hearted protests and shooting them both a suggestive wiggling of his eyebrows. 

Ashton finally manages to get them both out of the house with the promise of continuning another night, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

“Aren’t you going to get up?” Ashton asks, lips quirked up in a smile when he sees Luke still curled up on the couch. Luke reaches out towards Ashton, smiling sleepily. 

“Carry me? Too tired to stand,” Luke mumbles. He’s not expecting Ashton to oblige him, cross the room in a few strides and scooping Luke up into his arms. Luke lets out a squeak, flinging his arms around Ashton’s neck at the sudden movement. Ashton snorts, pressing a soft kiss to Luke’s cheeks, his forehead, his nose. Luke giggles, leaning forward to capture Ashton’s lips in a soft kiss. 

Ashton stops on his way to the stairs, kissing back. Luke tilts his head, trying to deepen the kiss. 

“If you keep distracting me, we’re never going to make it up the stairs,” Ashton mumbles against Luke’s lips. Luke laughs, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s jaw. 

“Maybe that’s my goal.” 

“Please, like you’d have sex in anything but a bed. And besides it’s late. You  _ deserve  _ a bed, someone who can take their time to worship you. I would just fall asleep on you.” 

Luke giggles, kissing Ashton on the lips again, “How romantic of you sweetheart.” 

“Don’t make fun of me. You’re dating me.” 

“I never said it was a bad thing,” Luke says, pressing kisses to Ashton’s lips to try and placate him. Ashton only pouts for a few moments before finally pulling away and continuing up the stairs, letting Luke press kisses to his jaw and neck along the way. 

It isn’t until Ashton’s laid him out on the bed, is tugging off Luke’s T-shirt and kissing down his chest that Luke even remembers that he’s wearing the cotton panties. They’re pink, covered in little flowers, bright and vibrant, edged in lace with a little bow in the center. They’re cute, Luke’s favorite pair, and he’d wanted to wear them for the extra boost of confidence for his date. It’s just that wearing the panties have become so natural to Luke, just part of who he is now, that he forgot in that moment that Ashton doesn’t know about them. 

“Ashton, wait…” Luke starts to say, but it’s too late. Ashton’s already tugged Luke’s sweatpants down, getting an eyeful of the panties. Ashton pulls back, looking down at them. He’s running his fingers along the edge, just barely brushing against the lace. 

Luke tries to prop himself up and out of Ashton’s touch. He’s afraid suddenly, filled with a sense of worry that Ashton won’t love him anymore. That Ashton will decide that he doesn’t like this part of Luke. Luke’s weird and different, he’s always known that, head in the clouds and unable to talk to people without shaking or stuttering some days, but this is  _ out there _ , it’s more than just  _ different _ and maybe it means that Ashton will decide Luke’s not worth it. 

“Did you put these on for me?” Ashton asks, slipping his fingertips under the waistband. Luke whines, arching slightly into the touch. Ashton smiles softly, lips just barely turned up. 

“No I...I wear them all the time.” 

“Since when?” 

“Since Michael dared me to wear them on stage.” 

Ashton looks up at Luke, head cocked to the side. He reaches out, grabbing a hold of Luke’s hand and kissing the back of it gently. Luke doesn’t realize he’s shaking until then. 

“That’s been so long Lu. How didn’t we know?” 

Luke shrugs, “I was careful about it. I didn’t want anyone to know. It felt like...too much. Too big of a part of me to share.” 

Ashton makes a noise at the back of his throat. He leans down, pulling Luke into a soft, open mouth kiss. It’s warm, Ashton holding onto his face in both hands, and heated. Luke’s dizzy from the love he feels. 

“Why?” Ashton asks, pulling back, still holding Luke’s face in his hands. 

“Why what?” 

“Why do you wear them? Why didn’t you tell  _ me _ ?” 

“I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Like it’s not something I can just mention and I was so careful on all our dates. I didn’t want you to know.” 

“Luke, I’m your boyfriend. I love you.” 

Luke’s eyes feel wet, “I just wasn’t ready. It’s not...it’s not a kink, it’s not like one of those porns Michael used to show us. I’m not wearing them to be hot or attractive, even if I do feel like that sometimes. They just feel  _ right. _ I put them on and I see myself in the mirror and it feels...like coming home. Like I see myself and it all falls into place. I don’t feel like  _ Luke Hemmings, the rockstar _ . I just feel like  _ Luke _ . They make me feel...beautiful. I feel  _ beautiful  _ when I wear them. And I didn’t know how to tell you without it being weird.” 

Luke sniffling now, desperately trying to hold in his sobs. He doesn’t know how to explain it, the feeling that wearing the panties gives him. Luke never feels perfect, always feels too clumsy and large and loud. He takes up too much space, too much time, too much energy from everyone, especially Ashton. He’s just too much. But the panties, they make him feel like he can breathe. It’s the first time in a long time he’s felt comfortable in his body. And somehow, even though it’s  _ Ashton _ , it feels too personal to tell him that. 

“Oh Luke. Sunshine,” Ashton says, pulling Luke up and into his chest. Luke starts crying then, tears spilling onto Ashton’s shirt as he clings to it. Ashton keeps whispering into Luke’s ear, soft encouragement and praise, rubbing at Luke’s back. 

“It’s so stupid I don’t know why I’m crying. You just wanted to do something fun and sexy and I had to be  _ me. _ ” 

“Luke, honey, I love you. There’s nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you. You are truly so wonderful and golden. You’re the light of my day, the light of my  _ life _ . I love you in whatever form you are and this is simply just one of them. If it makes you happy, if it makes you feel good, then what’s the harm in it,” Ashton says, cupping Luke’s face in his hands to press a kiss to his lips again. Luke whines slightly into it. He’s so overwhelmed, by how exposed he feels, by the love Ashton feels for him. He can’t even find the words to explain how he feels, instead pulling Ashton into another hug, wishing  _ I love you _ , over and over into Ashton. 

Ashton presses another kiss to Luke’s temple, stifling a yawn. “Can we go to sleep now?” 

Luke frowns, “But I thought you wanted to have sex.” 

“I just wanted to spend the night with you. I want to cuddle you and deal with your cold feet and spend breakfast with you. Sex is nice, but getting to just sleep next to you, wake up to you? Even better.” 

Luke snorts, “How domestic of you.” 

“Isn’t that what everyone wants?” Ashton says. The sincerity in his voice throws Luke off guard. The idea that maybe he and Ashton are on the same page, that they’ve both been dreaming about the future and the what if’s, thrills Luke. He wants forever with Ashton and the concept that Ashton wants that too is just too much. 

“You can’t say sappy stuff right before sleeping.” 

“How about this? We go to bed and in the morning, we discuss the concept of moving in together or getting a new place or something.” 

Luke’s breath catches. The look of utter love and devotion in Ashton’s face is just too much. 

“Ashton, I love you,” Luke whispers. Ashton grins, kissing him again. 

“I love you too. Now, bedtime. You’re cranky if you don’t get enough sleep.” 

Luke huffs, but allows Ashton to pull off his sweatpants, give him another kiss. He tugs his own shirt off, handing it to Luke without asking and tugs off his jeans. Luke realizes that Ashton wants Luke to wear his shirt. Luke blushes, tugging it over his head before he can rethink it. Ashton grins when he sees it, snagging Luke’s sweatpants and pulling them up. He flips the light off, crawling on the bed next to Luke and manhandling him into the perfect position for cuddling. 

“Yes.” 

“To what?” 

“Moving in. I want to move in with you.” 

“Good. I already have places picked out that would be perfect for us. We can start hunting in the morning,” Ashton mumbles, sleep tired, as he presses a kiss to Luke’s shoulder. Luke kisses Ashton’s hand in return. He loves Ashton so much it’s overwhelming. It feels like coming  _ home _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
